Pingu: The Movie/Credits
This is the credits for Pingu: The Movie. Opening Credits ' ' Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Present ' ' A The Pygos Group Production ' ' In Association With Hot Animation and Hit Entertainment ' ' PINGU The Movie Closing Credits ' ' Directed by Otmar Gutmann ' ' Produced by Erika Brueggemann, p.g.a. Guido Weber, p.g.a. Silvio Mazzola, p.g.a. ' ' Executive Producer Erika Brueggemann ' ' Screenplay by Jeffrey Price and Peter S. Seaman and Guido Weber and Silvio Mazzola ' ' Story by Guido Weber and Silvio Mazzola ' ' Based on the Characters Created by Otmar Gutmann and Erika Brueggemann ' ' Music Composed by Randy Newman ' ' Original Themes Composed by Keith Hopwood ' ' Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer ' ' Owen Wilson ' ' Thomas Horn ' ' Bonnie Hunt ' ' Larry The Cable Guy ' ' Will Ferrell ' ' Michael Caine ' ' Jon Heder ' ' and Peter Dinklage ' ' Editors Michael Andrews, A.C.E. John Carnochan, A.C.E. ' ' Heads of Story Robert Porter Derek Drymon ' ' Production Designer David James ' ' Visual Effects Supervisor Philippe Gluckman ' ' Head of Layout Conan Low ' ' Head of Character Animation Olivier Staphylas ' ' Art Director Ruben Perez ' ' Associate Producers Jennifer Dahlman Damien de Froberville ' ' Production Managers Dinesh Krishman Nair Michelle Jurado Staphylas ' ' Animation Director Jamaal Bradley ' ' Head of Lighting Jonathan Harman ' ' Lighting Supervisors Rajarajan Ramakrishnan Murali Babu Kodiparthi Gregory Jennings Raju Vaidya Vimal Subramaniam ' ' Modeling Supervisor Josh West ' ' Surfacing Supervisors Prema Baban Parab David Doepp ' ' Character Technical Director Supervisor JJ Jay ' ' Character Technical Director Co-Supervisor Nathaniel Dirksen ' ' Character Effects Supervisor Somesh Quadros ' ' Head of Effects Erik Mattson ' ' Supervising Technical Director Michael Brainerd ' ' Matte Painting Supervisor Pete Billington ' ' Stereography Willem V. Dress ' ' Sound Design and Sound Supervisor Paul N.J. Ottosson ' ' Re-Recording Mixer Paul N.J. Ottosson ' ' Casting by Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Hilt ' ' Production Finance Lead Ali Rowghani ' ' Cast Pingu - Owen Wilson Pinga - Thomas Horn Mother - Bonnie Hunt Father - Larry the Cable Guy Father’s Boss - Will Ferrell Grandfather - Michael Caine Robby - Jon Heder Bajoo - Peter Dinklage Pingi - Emily Mortimer Pingo - Will Arnett Pengy - Aileen Quinn Pingg - Sam Rockwell Pingj - John Turturro Punki - Bill Goldberg Mrs. Peng-Sniff - Michelle Pfeffer Mr. Peng-Hoven - Snoop Dogg Miss Peng-Hoven - Drew Barrymore Mrs. Peng-Stuff - Jennifer Aniston Mr. Peng-Chips, Russ Cargill - Albert Brooks The Post Master - John Leguizamo The Famous Artist - Brian Blessed The Twins - Martin Short, Kevin Dillon The Strangers - Adam Sandler, Karl Wiedergott Walrus - Arnold Schwarzenegger Seagull - Bruce Willis Gary Johnson - Paul Protester Girl - Salli Rick Perry - Wiseguy Mr. Keebler - Simon PC Guy, Rentro - Brian Sharp Stickcop 1 - Lawrence Stickcop 2 - Young Guy Jack/Jackashay, Stickcop 3 - David/Evil Genius/Zack Blinky 2PO - Robotsoft Two Sally Brown - Megan Taylor Harvey Eudora - Lauren Schaffel Frieda, Violet Gray, Peggy Jean - Kaitlyn Maggio Lucy van Pelt - Serena Berman Mimi - Jamie Cornin Charlie Brown - Wesley Singerman Snoopy, Woodstock - Bill Melendez Linus van Pelt - Corey Padnos Peppermint Patty - Emily LaLande Schroeder - Christopher Ryan Johnson Rolly - Kath Soucie Lucky - Pamela Adlon Kronk - Patrick Warburton Randy Boggs - Steve Buscemi Mr. Waternoose - James Coburn Homer Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Squeaky-Voiced Teen - Dan Castellaneta Marge Simpson - Juile Kavner Lisa Simpson - Yeardley Smith Moe, Chief Wiggum, Cletus, Professor Frink, Apu, Lou, Sea Captain, Robot - Hank Azaria Mr. Burns, Lenny Leopard, Kent Brockman, Eddie - Harry Shearer Milhouse, Rod Flanders, Jimbo Jones - Pamela Hayden Fat Tony - Joe Mantegna Patrick Star - Bill Fagerbakke Mr. Krabs - Clancy Brown Squidward Tentacles - Rodger Bumpass Plankton - Mr. Lawrence Dennis - Alec Baldwin Victor - Thomas F. Wilson Stickguy - Nathan Lane Stickgirl - Glenn Close Santed Stickguy - Mel Brooks Eskimo Disco - Billie Joe Armstrong, Frank Edwin Wright III, Michael Pritchard ' ' Co-Directed by Brad Lewis ' ' Co-Producer Denise Nolan Cascino ' ' Co-Executive Producers Guido Weber Silvio Mazzola ' ' Additional Associate Producers Aaron Parry John Walker ' ' Senior Production Manager Laura Leganza Reynolds Story Story Manager * Mark Nielsen Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material Additional Storyboarding Digital Storyboarding & Effects * Patrick Siemer Additional Digital Storyboarding * Andrew Jimenez * Louis Gonzales Script Supervisor * Susan E. Levin Story Coordinator * Adrian Ochoa Story Production Assistant * Valerie Villas Art Department Art Department Manager * Andrea Warren Art Department Development Manager * Sue Maatouk-Kalache Character & Environment Designers Production Artists Graphic Designers Sculptor * Jerome Ranft Digital Painters Matte Painters Matte Technical Artists Visual Development Custom Paint Consultant * Chip Foose Additional Production Art Art Coordinators Art Production Assistant * Russell J. Stough Editorial Editorial Manager * Hoon H. Kim Second Film Editors * Torbin Xan Bullock * Kevin Nolting South Pole International Circus Sequence Editing * Stephen Schaffer Additional Editing * Stan Webb * Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. * Lee Unkrich, A.C.E. First Assistant Editor * Anna Wolitzky Second Assistant Editors * David Suther * Gregory Amundson * Patrick Day Kennedy “Karazy” Music Editor * David Slusser Editorial Coordinator * Evan Smith Editorial Production Assistant * Amera Rizk Animation Animation Manager * Chris DiGiovanni Directing Animators Crowds Animation Lead * Paul Mendoza Animation Character Development Animators Additional Animation Animation Technical Support * Daniel Campbell Fix & Additional Animation Animation Coordinator * Kathleen Relyea Animation Technical Coordinator * Kearsley Higgins Animation Fix Coordinator * Layla Katz Animation Production Assistant * Sequoia Blankenship Characters & Assembly Characters Manager * Jay Ward Characters Leads * Tom Sanocki * Colin Hayes Thompson Modeling & Articulation Artists * Frank Aalbers * Rob Jensen * Mark Adams * Mike Krummhoefener * Paul Aichele * Lisa Kim * Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat * Andrew H. Schmidt * Jason Bickerstaff * Sajan Skaria * Ziah Sarah Fogel * Thomas Lance Thornton Shading Artists * Christopher M. Burrows * Andrew Butts * Patrick Guenette * Michael Kilgore * Bob Moyer Assembly Manager * Mark Nielsen Assembly Leads * Michael Lorenzen * Tim Milliron Assembly Artists * Michael Chann * Marco Da Silva * Christina Garcia * Bob Moyer * Alex Seiden Additional Assembly Artists * Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat * Stephen King * Todd Krish Characters & Assembly Coordinator * Nick Berry Lighting Lighting Manager * Jenni Tsoi Lead Lighting Artists * Jesse Hollander * Peter Sumanaseni * Erik Smitt Lighting Development Lead * Lauren Alpert Hoffman Lighting Technology Lead * Eliot Smyrl Master Lighting Artists * Airton Dittz, Jr. * Steven James * Sudeep Rangaswamy * Vandana Reddy Sahrawat * Mitch Kopelman * Ken Sullivan * Maria Yershova * Ken Lao * Amelia Chenoweth * Eileen O'Neill * Tim Best * Danielle Feinberg Lighting Artists * Lloyd Bernberg * Amy Moran * Jeremy Birn * Lisa Kim * Liz Kupinski Carter * Andrew Pienaar * Ye Won Cho * Jonathan Pytko * Keith Cormier * Steven Quinones-Colon * Dean Foster * Dale Ruffolo * Andrew Harris * Michael Sparber * Ian House * Sonja Struben * Sungyeon Joh * Esdras Varagnolo * Jae Kim * Jeremy Vickery Illumination Engineer * Maxwell Planck Lighting Coordinator * Gennie Rim Lighting Fix Coordinator * Dana Murray Effects Effects Manager * Jenni Tsoi Effects Artists * Gary Bruins * Michael K. O'Brien * Jason Johnston * Jack Paulus * Sandra Karpman * Jon Reisch * Keith Daniel Klohn * Ferdi Scheepers * Mach Tony Kobayashi * Erdem Taylan * David MacCarthy * Brad Winemiller * Kamal Mistry Effects Visual Development * Keith Daniel Klohn * Erdem Taylan Effects Coordinator * Brad Kane Production Supervisor Of Production Resources * Susan Ttatsuno Assistants To The Directors * Heather Feng-Yanu * Joan E. Smalley Assistant To The Producers * Elissa Knight Paramount Animation Production Representative * Jenny Aleman-Holman Assistant Production Accountant * Shaila Chopra Production Office Coordinator * Tricia Andres Production Office Assistants * Paul Baker * Erik Langley * Annie Wong Additional Production Support * Mari Aizawa * Kirsten Ames-Staubli * Sarah Jo Helton * Dan Sokoloski * Marc Sondheimer * Jason "JTOP" Topolski ' ' The Pygos Group Animation, Direction and Script Javier Garcia/Seishi Katto Production Andrea Schuch Emilia Sechy ' ' Production Team Marek Bunsch Sabina Jossen Stefan Jossen Gabriella Mache Anja Sauer ' ' Film Music Andy Benedict Sound Recording Philippe Kohler Digilab Cureglia/Schweiz Studio PINGU Filmstudio, Russikon/Schweiz Labs and Post Production Egli Film & Video AG, Zurich/Schweiz ' ' Post Production Post Production Supervisor Paul Cichocki Director Of Editorial & Post Production Bill Kinder Projection John Hazelton Dana Basinger Editorial Services Glenn Kasprzycki Phred Lender Andra Smith Jeff Whittle Cynthia Lusk Domenic Allen David Tanaka Post Production Manager Eric Pearson Post Production Coordinators Courtney Bergin Noah Newman Post Production Assistants Conor Flynn Tessa Swigart Original Dialogue Mixers Doc Kane Vince Caro E.J. Holowicki End Titles Ellen Moon Lee Craig Foster Re-Recording Mixers Tom Meyers Gary Summers Supervisor Sound Editor Tom Meyers Michael Silvers Sound Effects Editors Shannon Milles Teresa Eckton Dee Selby Foley Editors Jonathan Null Christopher Barrick Assistant Sound Designer Al Nelson Assistant Supervising Sound Editor David Acord Coya Elliott Foley Artists Jana Vance Dennis Thorpe Ellen Heuer Foley Mixers Frank Aglieri-Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Mix Technicians Tony Sereno Jurgen Scharpf Juan Peralta ' ' Post Production Facilities Provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios ' ' Auro 130802014759.jpg ' ' Music Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Orchestrations by Jonathan Sacks Music Editors Bruno Coon Score Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf Music Productions Managers Andrew Page Score Recordist Adam Michalak Greg Hayes Mark Cross Music Productions Coordinator Lydia Paweski Executive Music Assistant Jill Iverson Music Productions Assistant Siobhan Sullivan Score Contracted by Sandy De Crescent Music Preparations by Jo Ann Kane Music Service Executive Music Assistant for Hans Zimmer Andrew Zack Additional Orchestrations by Joel Newman Music Assistant Editor Brenda Heins Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutting By Paramount Negative Cutting Paramount Animation Studio Team Executive Team Steve Jobs (1955-2011) Ed Catmull Simon Bax Lois Scali Sarah McArthur Administration & Finance Shelli Geer Yvonne Brazil Nancy Case Ena Chan Cratsenburg Nils L. Erdmann Rachel Ergas Marty Eshoff Tim Glass Kentaro Hinoki Heather D.C. Jackson Mark Joseph Lisa McCampbell Molly Nealan Karen Perry Stephanie Pham Kristina Gordon Ruud Todd Shaiman Michelle Simons Chris Tachiki Wendy Dale Tanzillo Shari Villarde Deana Walker Annette Wang Sue Williams Kathy Wilt Legal Leah Marshall Pat Mosey Rob Rieders Bob Roden Creative Services & Marketing * Mary Murphy Conlin * Kathleen Holliday * Angela Bliss * Tom Sarris * James Roderick * Leeann Alameda * Cherie Hammond * Desiree Mourad * Jeff Raymond * Clay Welch * Ed Chen * Jennifer Weinberg * Steven Argula * Amanda Sorena * Erin Dogan * Hilary Goss * Debby Coleman Consumer Products * Kerry Phelan * Michele Spane-Rivera * Krista Sheffler * Anne Moore * Ben Butcher * Emery Low * Morgan Karadi * Jonathan Rodriguez * Kelly Bonbright Development * Mary Coleman * Colin Bohrer * Ginny Breen * Pamela Darrow * Natalie Lyon * Karen Paik * Brian Wright Facilities * Tom Carlisle * Craig Payne * Joe Garcia * Cherise Miller * Keith Johnson * Kent Barnes * Paul Gillis * Wendy Collins * Kenny Condit * Edgar A. Ochoa * Marco Castellanos * Brian Torres * Peter Schreiber * Kevan Parmelee Human Resources * Lori McAdams * Dawn Haagstad * Danielle Levin * Lisa Ellis * Robin McDonald * Kimberly Adair Clark * Monica Vandis * Tiffany Reno Paramount Animation Shorts * Osnat Shurer * Roger Gould * Ann Brilz * Liz Gazzano * Bill Polson * Steve Bloom * Chris Vallance * Tim Fox * Erica Milsom * Josh Qualtieri * Tony Kaplan * Rick Butler * Sara Maher * Brice Parker * Alex Mandel * Becky Neiman * Sureena Mann * Alice Clendenen * Jeanne Applegate * Jaclyn Brodsky Paramount Animation University & Archives * Randy Nelson * Christine Freeman * Elyse Klaidman * Juliet Greenberg * Elizabeth Greenberg * Deborah Sadler * David R. Haumann * Samuel Daffner Purchasing & Relocation * Dennis "DJ" Jennings * Kristi Gamble Safety & Security * Keith Kops * Marlon Castro * Joni Superticioso * Gerald E. Hackett, III * Ramon Hannon * Paul Chideya * Al Cimino * Michael Hitson * John Bennett * Kristine Javier * Richard A. Cogger * Noah Skinner * Brian Smith Special Thanks To * Thomas Schumacher * Kathleen Gavin * Kevin Breen * Ramona Vipperman A Special Thanks To Those Who Inspire Us On Route 66, "The Mother Road" * Michael Wallis & Suzanne Fitzgerald Wallis Kansas * Scott Nelson, Eisler Brothers Old Riverton Store, * "Home Of The Hand-Crafted Sandwiches", * Riverton, KS * Dean & Paula Walker, * Baxter Springs, KS Oklahoma * Dawn Welch, The Rock Cafe, * "Home Of The Fried Pickle Spears", * Stroud, OK * Jim Ross, * Arcadia, OK * Butch Breger & His Momma, Round Barn, * Arcadia, OK * Pat Smith & Staff, OKlahoma Route 66 Museum, * Clinton, OK * Walter S. "Doc" Mason, Best Western Tradewinds Courtyard Inn, * Clinton, OK * Ray & Shirley Killian, RS&K Railroad Museum, * Sayre, OK * Harley & Annabelle Russell, The Mediocre Music Makers, * Sand Hills Curiosity Shop, * Erick, OK * Wanda Queenan, National Route 66 Museum, * Elk City, OK * Glenna Hollis & Kay Farmer, Country Dove, * "Home Of The French Silk Pie", * Elk City, OK Texas * Delbert & Ruth Trew, The Devil's Rope Museum, * McLean, TX * Stanley Marsh 3, The Cadillac Ranch, * Amarillo, TX * Becky Ransom, The Big Texan Steak Ranch, * "Free 72-Ounce Steak If Consumed In 60 Minutes", * Amarillo, TX * Fran Houser, The Midpoint Cafe, * "Home Of The Ugly Crust Pie", * Adrian, TX New Mexico * Eddie "No Money" Shields, * Santa Rosa, NM * Dale & Hilda Bakke, The Blue Swallow Motel, * Tucumcari, NM * Mike & Betty Callens, Tee Pee Curios, * Tucumcari, NM Arizona * Aggie Montano, Alice & Stanley Gallegos, Joe & Aggie's Cafe, * "Hottest Chow On The Mother Road", * Holbrook, AZ * Antonio & Cindy Jaquez, Jack Rabbit Trading Post, * "Home Of The 'Here It Is' Sign", * Near Joseph City, AZ * Allan Affeldt & Tina Mion, La Posada, * Winslow, AZ * Diane Patterson, Roadworks Gifts & Souvenirs, * Their "Stand Is On The Corner" * In Winslow, AZ * Janice Griffith, Old Trails Museum, * Winslow, AZ * Paul & Sandi Taylor, Route 66 Magazine, * Williams, AZ * Angel Delgadillo, "Guardian Angel Of Route 66", * Angel & Vilma Delgadillo's Old Fashioned Route 66 Gift Shop, * Barber Shop & Museum, * Seligman, AZ * Juan Delgadillo, Sno Cap Drive-In, * Seligman, AZ A Special Thanks To Those Who Inspired Us In The World Of Racing * Steve Page, Infineon Raceway * Humpy Wheeler * Wanda Goddard-Baird * Lowes Motor Speedway * O. Bruton Smith * Marcus Smith * John Zudell * Randy Wray * Speedway Motor Sports Inc. * Las Vegas Motor Speedway * Jeff Byrd, Bristol Motor Speedway * Lesa France Kennedy * ISC Motorsports * Daytona International Speedway * Phoenix International Speedway * Jay Frye * Ryan Pemberton * MB2 Motorsports * #8 Car™ Dale Earnhardt, Inc. * #11 Car Mario Andretti * #17 Car Darrell Waltrip Motor Sports * #43 Car Richard Petty Enterprises A Special Thanks To Those Who Inspired Us In The World Of The Automobile * J Mays * Jennifer Flake * Dave Bonbright * Don & Danny Sommer * Dutch Mandel * Tom Medley * Art Fitzpatrick * Manuel Angel * Richard & Linda Kughn * Brian Joseph * Howard Buck * Joe Farrer * Frank Stephenson * Jay Wetzel * Antonio Ghini * Ivan Zaremba * Martin Peters * Lonie Lopez * Jim Fets * Patrick Schiavone * Robert F. Pauley * Jimmy & Jomarie Schmidt * Linda King * Jesse Alexander * Porsche AG * Volkswagen AG * General Motors Corp. * Mazda Motor Corp. * Ferrari S.p.A. * Mack Trucks, Inc. * Maserati S.p.A. * Peterbilt Trucks * Ford Motor Company * Kenworth Trucks * Daimlerchrysler Corp. * Goodyear Tire & Rubber Co. * Fiat Auto S.p.A. * North American International Auto Show, Detroit, Mi ' ' Peanuts created by Charles M. Schulz. Peanuts™ © 2014 Peanuts Worldwide, LLC. All rights reserved. Footage from “The Simpsons” courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Television. All rights reserved. The Simpsons™ © 2014 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All rights reserved. Peanuts clip from “A Charlie Brown Christmas” Provided by Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez Productions © 1965 United Feature Syndicate. All rights reserved. © 2014 Disney. © 2014 Disney/Pixar. All rights reserved. ' ' Soundtrack album on Protest Recording LTD./Sony Music ' ' Songs ' ' “Pingu Theme (Morning Opera Mix)” Written by D. Boon Produced by Randy Newman Produced and Performed by Squeak E. Clean ' ' “Pingu Theme” Written by Keith Hopwood ' ' “The Kids Are Back” Written by Dee Snider Performed by Twisted Sister Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. by arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing ' ' “Brand New Key” Written by Melanie Performed by Melanie Courtesy of Buddah Records Under license from Sony Music Licensing ' ' “Mission Impossible Theme” Written by Lalo Schifrin Produced by Randy Newman Courtesy of Paramount Pictures Corporation ' ' “Relight My Fire” Written by Dan Hartman Cover version produced by Costa Anadiotis Cover version performed by Café Society Courtesy of Passion Music, ZYX Records, Unidisc, Injection Disco Dance Label, Blue Sky Records, Columbia Records, and Principal Records Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment ' ' “The Ride of the Valkyries” Written by Richard Wagner Courtesy of APM Music ' ' “I Got Your Number” Written by Steve Bruce, Steve Burgess, Colin McFaull & Michael Beaufoy Performed by Cock Sparrer Courtesy of Captain Oi! Records ' ' “The Scooter Song” Written by Jerry Herman Performed by The Cast of Pingu The Movie Courtesy of The Pygos Group Records/American Recordings ' ' “Electric Avenue” Written & Performed by Eddy Grant Courtesy of Universal Music GmbH Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ' ' “Bananas in Pyjamas Ending Theme (Japanese version)” Written and Composed by Carey Blyton Courtesy of Australian Broadcasting Corporation ' ' “Father, Son” Written and Performed by Peter Gabriel Courtesy of Peter Gabriel Limited ' ' “It Is You (I Have Loved)” Music by Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell, and Gavin Greenaway Lyrics by Dana Glover Performed by Dana Glover Courtesy of DreamWorks Records Produced by Gavin Greenaway and Harry Gregson-Williams ' ' “Stayin’ Alive” Written by Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, and Maurice Gibb Performed by The Bee Gees Courtesy of RSO Records, Inc., Stigwood Music, Inc. (Unichappell Music, Inc.) BMI and Bros. Gibb, B.V. ' ' “Fly” Written and Performed by Cakecutter Courtesy of Cakecutter ' ' “You’re the Mean One, Mr. Keebler” Written by C. Elbourn ' ' “I Don't Want to Miss a Thing” Written by Diane Warren Performed by Aerosmith Courtesy of Columbia Records ' ' “Nintendogs Theme” Written by Hajime Wakai Courtesy of Nintendo Music ' ' “Shake, Shake, Shake (Shake Your Booty)” Written by Harry Wayne Casey and Richard Finch Performed by K.C. & The Sunshine Band Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company and EMI Records Ltd. By Arrangement with Warner Special Products ' ' “Whip It” Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Produced by Robert Margouleff Performed by Devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group ' ' “It Only Takes a Moment” (from the film Hello, Dolly!) Music & Lyrics by Jerry Herman Performed by Michael Crawford Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation ' ' “Living Books Theme Song” Written and Composed by Joey Edelman ' ' “Thomas, You’re the Leader” Written by Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch Performed by Pete Woodroffe and Charlie Grant Courtesy of Hit Entertainment Limited ' ' "Life is a Highway" *Written by Thomas Cochrane *Performed by Rascal Flatts *Produced by Dann Huff and Rascal Flatts *Recorded by Justin Niebank and Mark Hagen *Mixed by Justin Niebank *Rascal Flatts Appears Courtesy of Lyric Street Records ' ' “Rock You Like a Hurricane” Written by Rudolf Schenker, Klaus Meine and Herman Rarebell Performed by Scorpions Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ' ' “Stop” Written, Published and Performed by Jane's Addiction Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing ' ' “Little Miss Show Theme Song” Words and Music by Tony Hymas, Dave Cooke, and Richard Everett Courtesy of THOIP and Sanrio ' ' “The Land of Chocolate” (from the video game “The Simpsons Game”) Written by Christopher Lennertz Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation ' ' “Karazy” Produced by Randy Newman Performed by Larry the Cable Guy and Michael Caine Courtesy of The Pygos Group Records ' ' “A Little Less Conversation” Written by Scott Davis and Billy Strange Performed by Elvis Presley Courtesy of The RCA Records Label By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment ' ' “All My Friends Are Dead” Written and Performed by Turbonegro Courtesy of Burning Heart Records and Abacus Recordings ' ' “Hero” Written by John L. Cooper and Korey Cooper Performed by Skillet Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Group By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing ' ' “The Liberty Bell (Flying Circus Theme)” Composed by John Philip Sousa Courtesy of BBC Worldwide ' ' “(They Long To Be) Close to You” Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by The Carpenters Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ' ' “White Christmas” Written by Irving Berlin Performed by Bing Crosby Courtesy of Columbia Records, Decca Records, and Capitol Records ' ' “Christmas Time is Here” Written by Vince Guaraldi and Lee Mendelson Performed by The Vince Guaraldi Trio Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. ' ' "Tour de France" Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Remixed by François Kevorkian Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records ' ' “Holy Nightmare” Written and Composed by Danny Elfman Performed by the Hollywood Studio Orchestra featuring John Maxwell Anderson ' ' “The Simpsons Theme” Written by Danny Elfman Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation ' ' “Reading Rainbow Theme Song” Written by Steve Horelick, Dennis Neil Kleinman, and Janet Weir Performed by Chaka Khan ' ' "Our Town" *Written by Randy Newman *Performed by James Taylor *Produced by Randy Newman *Recorded by Frank Wolf and Frank Filipetti *Mixed by Frank Wolf ' ' “O Fortuna” from "Carmina Burana" Written by Carl Orff Performed by Eugen Jochum conducting Das Orchester der Deutschen Oper Berlin Courtesy of Deutsche Grammaphon GmbH, Hamburg Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ' ' “Afterworld” Written and Performed by CKY Courtesy of CKY ' ' “Carousel Ride” Written and Performed by Herman Beeftink Courtesy of Elite Source Music Productions ' ' “Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?” (The Theme Song for Sesame Street) Composed by Joe Raposo Written by Jon Stone, Bruce Hart, and Joe Raposo Courtesy of Sesame Workshop ' ' “Linus and Lucy” Written by Vince Guaraldi Performed by The Vince Guaraldi Trio Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. ' ' “Pitagora Suichi Theme Song” Written and Performed by Hidya Mokowaki Courtesy of Japan Broadcasting Corporation (NHK) ' ' “Nobody But Me” Written by Rudolph Isley, Ronald Isley, O'Kelly Isley Performed by The Human Beinz Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI-Capitol Music Special Markets ' ' “Also Sprach Zarathustra” (from the film “2001: A Space Odyssey”) Written by Richard Strauss Courtesy of Metro Goldwyn-Mayer Music ' ' “The Best of Times” Written by Jerry Herman Produced by Randy Newman Performed by The Cast of Pingu: The Movie with The Charley Pollard Orchestra Courtesy of The Pygos Group Records ' ' “7-11” Written by Billie Joe Armstrong, Frank Edwin Wright III and Michael Pritchard Performed by Eskimo Disco Eskimo Disco Appears Courtesy of Protest Recording, LTD. ' ' “Flesh Into Gear” Written by Deron Miller, Chad I. Ginsburg and Jess Margera Performed by CKY Courtesy of the Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ' ' “Young at Heart” Written by Carolyn Leigh & John Richards Performed by The Deadly Syndrome Courtesy of The Deadly Syndrome by arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing ' ' Production Babies No cartoon characters were harmed in making of this motion picture. ' ' Paramount Pictures Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration, or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. Global images en motion logo 06 kodak mpf k.jpg Deluxe-Logo-e4e32bcd-8a17-43ab-b6f9-40380327baea-0-184x110.png Datalab logo.png Dolby Atmos 2013.png Datasat Lawless.png SDDS Space Cowboys.png ''© 2014 The Pygos Group. The Pingu name and character and the Pingu knapsack logo are trademarks of The Pygos Group. All rights reserved. ' ' Copyright © MMXIV Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. ' ' The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. ' ' This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. MPAA and IATSE.PNG ' ' ' ' This movie is dedicated to the memory of Diane Disney Miller (1933-2013) ' ' Category:Credits